


Poems to Pet Your Cats To

by Seapig_Senpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couplets, Haiku, Other, Poems, Poetry, Short, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seapig_Senpai/pseuds/Seapig_Senpai
Summary: Title says it all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Tea

Carnelian liquid

White bone, warm on still cold hands

Steam curls up to nose


	2. Chapter 2

My heart aches for you

You, who I do not know yet

I can imagine.

Dying with you, hands clasping

On a grassy sunlit field

**Author's Note:**

> Collection I'm starting, hope y'all stan.


End file.
